What The Devil?
by Sissel's a Cute Bad-aft
Summary: Dream one-shot with Jury Rigg. Rated K plus for a reason.


I own NOTHING! Ben 10 and all of his aliens belong to their rightful owners, NOT me! The same goes for everything else! Forgive me if I make any mistakes and don't flame me please!

I was home again and had all day to myself. I made sure to feed the cat and had a bowl of cereal for breakfast. My only chore for the day was filling the hot tub with water, which I was going to do later. Finishing breakfast, I just went back to bed again. Who would have thought this dream would have turned out so strange? This is what happened:

I appeared to be in a factory of some sort and the technology looked very advanced. I questioned if it was even human tech to begin with. Walking about, I realized that this place was huge and it was easy to get lost. After wandering around for a bit, I stumbled into a room with a treasure trove of all sorts of tech. Glancing around, I spotted what looked like a radio that could have been in the Tron movies. It was sleek and everything on it seemed to be activated by touch, but not by buttons. I tried to turn it on, but I didn't have much luck. Sighing, I was about to leave the room when I heard a devious voice behind me.

"Oh goodie, a visitor~! And it's a pretty lady too~!" The voice giggled as I felt someone jump on me, making me fall to the ground.

I looked behind me and gasped. What was on top of me was a devil-like creature who was rather small, wore a black and green aviator's outfit, and was smiling at me while running his hands through my hair. I pulled myself up and he just hung onto me, not letting go. I attempted to pull him off, but he just laughed and clung onto me tighter.

"Please get off! … Who are you anyway?!" I asked, hopping he would let go.

"The name's Jury Rigg, Goldilocks~! I'm not gonna let you go that easily either~!" Jury Rigg laughed as I felt him nuzzle the side of my neck.

I blushed and started running around to try to shake him off. For a little guy, Jury Rigg had a strong grip. After a few minutes of not being able to make him let go, I stopped and sat down. Jury Rigg had his hands in my hair again and asked me how I kept it so soft. My hair was short, thick, was naturally a mix of blonde & brown while being quite shiny, and all I had to do was blow dry it to make it soft. After telling him that, I felt something against my side and see Jury Rigg's tail slowly tickling me. I giggle and not long after that his tail was tickling my stomach to what felt like no end. He got off me and was tickling me with his hands along with his tail. He kept at it until I couldn't laugh anymore and was gasping for air.

"I didn't think you were that ticklish Blondie~! … Wait, I still don't know your name," He said, the last part an afterthought.

"It's Hisoka," I replied, smiling at him.

"I'm still going to call you Goldilocks or Blondie though~!" He chuckled.

I sighed and shook my head, with Jury Rigg in front of me. He wrapped his arms around my neck and started kissing my face. Blushing, I pulled him off of me and told him I had a boyfriend. I, of course, was referring to Diamondhead. Jury Rigg shrugged with a grin and broke free of my grip, clinging to me once again. I facepalmed myself as Jury Rigg snuggled against me and I held him gently. I was still sitting down and leaned on the nearest wall, Jury Rigg still in my arms. It was then that I started singing softly. The song I was singing was Sweet Sacrifice by Evanescence. I was halfway through when my voice cracked and I just hung my head low.

"Hey, don't be so down. Sure your voice cracked, but you still have a pretty singing voice~!" Jury Rigg comforted me, tilting his head and leaning up to kiss my cheek.

I smiled sadly and nuzzled Jury Rigg's cheek, earning a laugh from him. We stayed like that for a while until things went white and I awoke from the dream.

'Hmm… I never did ask Jury Rigg about that "Radio" though' I frowned and then shrugged.

I doubted he was going anywhere so I would see him some other time. I still had to visit my other friends too. … Oh well.


End file.
